


Anonymous

by derekstilinski



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Carnival, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy helps put together a charity event, and works at one of three kissing booths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you can guess who i was thinking about when foggy kissed that first girl

"So, they're going to blindfold you and people are going to pay to kiss you?" Matt asks, brows still scrunched up in confusion.

"It's a charity event! People are going to donate to the cause and in return, they get to go up to the kissing booth. To kiss me, or another volunteer. Among other activities at the charity fair." Foggy extends Matt's thinking, blushing furiously.

Matt takes a moment and then nods, "Do you uh, do you need support?"

"I've got admission bracelets for you and Karen right here," Foggy says, fishing the bracelets out of his pocket, "Being one of the people working at the event has its perks."

Karen smiles, leaning her arm across her desk for the bracelet. Foggy winds it around her wrist and seals the ends, "I'm definitely there. Watching you kiss people will be an interesting experience."

"You mean a religious experience. I'm a great kisser," Foggy grins, "There's also games, performers, music, food. It's gonna be great,"

Karen chuckles softly, looking over the pastels splashed over the bracelet. She's happy to go and enjoy an event that Foggy helped bring together. Foggy smiles and looks to Matt again.

"...You gonna be there too, buddy?" He asks, fiddling with the paper band.

"Sounds like fun. How could resist?" Matt says with a small smile, holding out his arm.

Foggy smiles brightly and fixes the bracelet around Matt's wrist, "Then, let's get going! I'm totally excited!"

\--

The event has a good turnout, and Foggy is vocally ecstatic. He's describing the people, the games, the colors, all while vibrating at Matt's side. Karen keeps giggling and telling him that Foggy's eyes are so round and his smile is wide.

Foggy hugs them both before bounding off to set up his booth, giving them both five dollars and saying "Win me a stuffed animal, you babes!". They make that their goal and Karen takes it very seriously. They play balloon darts, and Karen stands behind Matt and lines him up before each shot. He uses his senses to cheat a little, but Karen sounds so happy that she lined him up perfectly, so it doesn't matter. They get a plush purple bunny for Foggy and head off in search for food.

"How do you think Foggy's doing? You think he has a line of people yet?" Karen asks as they walk, both eating snow cones.

Matt hums, swallowing the cold cherry flavoring, "Probably. And he's probably enthusiastically rewarding people for their donations."

Karen laughs softly, adjusting the rabbit under her arm, "Sounds like Foggy."

"Do you think he's nervous?" He asks, her hand coming to his arm to gently lead him closer to her as a larger group of people pass, all with heavy music equipment.

"I don't know. The blindfold gives the kisses a fun secrecy, though. Also, a no hesitation or judgement atmosphere. That's what the organization is all about, anyway. People donate and feel comfortable with getting a kiss, no matter who they are. And I think Foggy adores the idea of that comfortableness." Karen shrugs, taking another bite of her orange ice. Matt smiles softly and thinks of how Foggy's kisses might be brightening someone's day. He imagines they're just that good.

Him and Karen sit on blankets and listen to a band perform. Matt tells her how soothing it is when the band plays acoustic, because he could hear the hum of their amps with the other songs. They stay for the rest of the set and then mutually agree it's time to check up on Foggy.

They find him easily enough, in a row of three booths, hand painted signs displaying 'Kissing Booth' over the top. Foggy is in the middle booth and two women are in the others. All three have lines, mixed with both men and women. A table beforehand has a donation area and petition table for local projects.

"We were right, he has a line," Karen tells him, looping their arms, "He's on a little platform with a roof to protect him from the sun, and he's got a black blindfold on. He's currently kissing a very pretty girl with blue streaks in her hair.

Matt can hear Foggy's heart, how it's elevated with excitement. He can hear him kissing, and laughing softly after, "Thank you very much for donating."

The girl has an accent and her smile is evident when she speaks, "Thank you for the wonderful incentive."

Matt can sense Foggy's blush. Karen makes a happy noise next to him, "His cheeks are all pink, Matt."

Next up, a man settles across from Foggy. Matt can sense his nervous heartbeat, and how he rubs his sweaty palms together after handing Foggy his ticket, "I've never kissed a guy before."

"Well, you chose me. So you must want to try, right?" Foggy's voice is soft and gentle, "I'll let you make the first move. Just take it easy."

The man's heartbeat slows just a bit. He's careful when he cups Foggy's cheek, and hesitant when he presses their lips together. Foggy kisses him back just the same, if a bit more enthusiastic.

"Wasn't too bad, right?" Foggy jokes after, smiling.

"It was worth the donation, definitely." The man says, chuckling softly. Foggy goes pink.

The line goes on, and Matt listens to Foggy kiss person after person, and Karen gives short narratives of her favorites. They survey the petitions and even sign a few, to support the local library and animal shelter.

"Would you like to participate in our kissing booths?" The woman at the table asks, gesturing to the donating clipboard. Karen sees some names are real, and some are not.

Matt hums thoughtfully, "Karen, would you like to?"

A blush flushes up on Karen's cheeks and she stammers, "N-No, no. No, thank you. It would be exciting, no doubt, but not today."

Matt nods, and they stand in silence for a while. Matt hears Foggy kiss someone else, and he nods again, "What's the starting donation?"

"Five dollars, and your signature on the donor list." The woman tells him, tapping the clipboard softly.

Matt picks a ten dollar bill from his wallet and unfolds it, "I know it's a ten. Show me where to sign."

He hands his money over and Karen takes his hand once he has the pen, guides him to a free line. He confidently signs his name and then starts folding up his cane. Karen watches him with a surprised smile, "Who are you going to kiss?"

He slips his glasses off and exchanges them with Karen for his ticket. He shrugs, "I haven't the foggiest."

And he strides forward, Karen barking out a laugh behind him. There's one person coming down from the booth, then passing him, and then he's next. He goes up the steps with minimal "problem", a lovely little song and dance for people watching, and doesn't miss the chair when he grabs for it. He sits and hands Foggy his ticket, their knees just brushing from closeness.

"Hi, thank you. Do you want me to go first, or you?" Foggy smiles softly, lips a little more plush than they usually are.

Matt swallows and takes Foggy's hand, setting it firmly on his knee. Foggy's breathing changes slightly with surprise, with Matt's touching and not telling. He leans closer and touches Foggy's chin, bringing him to meet in the middle. Foggy smells like excitement and a lightning strike of anxiety, but he's gushing happiness and presses into Matt's lips, kissing him politely.

Matt puts both hands on Foggy's face, cupping his cheeks before running them down his neck, tracing teasingly over his pulse. Foggy's hand squeezes his knee and he tips his head in response, giving a slightly open mouthed kiss, which Foggy matches instantly. The sensation of Foggy's lips closing over his top one is heavenly, especially when the next swipe has a little bit of tongue.

Matt chuckles against his mouth and runs his fingers over Foggy's cheekbones, feeling the redness and heat of his blush. Matt closes his teeth on Foggy's bottom lip and listens to the pleased noise he makes, gripping his knee now, fingers digging in. Matt pulls back slowly, satisfied sigh leaving his lips. Foggy's heart is racing.

"Oh, my god. Thank you. Th—For donating. Wow, thank you for donating." Foggy stammers softly, licking his lips.

Matt settles their foreheads together briefly, trying not to laugh, "No problem, Foggy."

Foggy's whole body jolts, "Matt?!"

He sits back and lets Foggy tug at his blindfold, finally laughing. Foggy is a jumbled mess in front of him, giggling and heart pounding, "Wh—I'm—Woah,  you— _Just!_ "

"We won you a stuffed animal, by the way." Matt grins, rubbing Foggy's deepening blush one more time before standing, extending his cane with a flourish. He walks down the steps and back to Karen, where he's given his glasses back. He winks at Foggy before sliding them up his nose. Foggy definitely sees, because he swears loudly. Karen's body shakes with laughter as she saves the pictures she's just taken of her best friends.

\--

Later at Matt's apartment, Foggy slams a roll of tickets onto the dining table in front of him. Matt feels over the jutting end and a slow grin overtakes his mouth.

He pushes his beer to the side and rips off another ticket.


End file.
